Old problems return to the animorphs
by Tai Fu
Summary: Three new animorphs and two old problems.


  
Jake:   
seven howlers circled me.ready to attack i pounced at one raising a dracon beam.but as i hit him i realized I had forgotten to morph,and to were cothes,the howlers started to..."jake wake up you're being rude"cassies voice said   
"huh"i responded,i looked around cassie's living room to see an angry cassie,same for rachel,tobias looked amused,and Rachel's friend Diane looked slightly hurt that i fell asleep during her story,and her boyfriend ben gave me a dirty look,"sorry"i said embarassed.then a mysterious bang rang out from upstairs.   
"what was that"ben asked wonderingly"dog"cassie lied."you don't have a dog"he replied with a statement.   
"i'll see what it was"i offered and walked up stairs.WHAM!i was down."huh"i gurgled half conscious , i saw a lion over me and then no more.   


* * * *   


I woke up,i was tied to a wall,"WHAT'S GOING ON"i herd the angry yell,ben. A lion was in front of me,hello jake,old friend>david= no way,miss me>   
"you are supposed to be a rat"i answered.   
"that is it,i'm out of here"ben said"you tied me with string."   
"stupid lion"he broke the string.   
you aren't leaving>david of course.   
"yes i am"   
nope>   
"yep,i don't hear you,man,lions don't talk"he said   
i'm not a lion>david said   
"prove it"   
okay>david demorphed,as the last feature(the mane)got sucked in,ben hit him in the eye and untied me,i started to morph.First the fur came.then the claws.teeth.size.you know.david finished right after me.   
zoom!david shot toward me.i jumped aside.WHAM!I hit him in the rib cage.he fell back.HHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRORRRRRRR!he roared painfully.He rammed into me but i was bigger so he couldn't knock me over,in fact i got over him and sunk my teeth into,MANE!damn>i yelled.he flipped over and lashed out at me.RRAAAOOW!i yelled a sound i didn't know i could make.i pushed down into his mane,forced my teeth to dig into him,WHAM!he hit me in the stomach.HRROOAAR!i huffed out.he ran and jumped out the window.   


* * * * * *   
"well we're not dead"diane squeaked from a corner.we just explained every thing to them.no choice:well we could kill them but that wouldn't have been right.so they had both selected fight and flight (no that is not a joke)morphs.Ben:golden eagle,couger.Diane:Merlin,komodo dragon   
of course they both had cockroach morphs and fly morphs,squirll.   
ben said "so what now."   
"well we don't have a mission at the moment so,go home"marco said   
"okay, being invaded by aliens and you say go home"he muttered as he walked out. 

BEN:   
Diane was beautiful in her drees,to bad this wasn't that fun.sucked almost,school dance.Diane is pretty though,very,hair is about three inches down her neck,blonde hair,perfect face,a lot like rachel but slightly smaller lips and shorter hair,less tan.we danced.aThat's about it,then we went back to my house,"hi"i yelled when i walked into the kitchen.no response,i saw a note on the refrigerator,   
Be back tomorrow at work   
_________mom and dad   
My parents work at a law firm and had to go,understandable.   
"diane,a"i began the sentence but did not finish"a,a,a,want to make out" i blurted suddenly.   
"sure"she said   
"cool"   
* * *   
later i woke up,i'd fallen asleep after she did,oddly enough we fell asleep sitting up on the couch.Odd?"holy,wake up diane"i saw that it was nearly midnight.She left without a word when she saw the clock.God i love her i thought.Then,heh what if that david guy,i could hunt him down,prove my worth............no,i mean in a cougar morph,he would beet me,unless.......a new morph,and i new just the morph for the job,amur tiger,sub group of siberian tigers,biggest tiger group on earth,and the amur was the biggest sub sub group of tiger,biggest cat on earth.the gardens would have one four today and tommarow.I began to morph.first goled color covered me then feathers burst out all over my skin,then i yelled"RRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRA!"my mouth was changing and bone had just burst out of my arms,then flesh quickly covered it up.I fineshed the morph,as i lifted off amazing> i commented to myself .   
* * *   
it took about a half hour to get there.I landed and quickly demorphed."HHHHHHHRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!"I turned around,the tiger was now staring eye to eye with me."good kitty"i wimpered   
He was huge.Nearly thirteen feet long,about four and a half feet at shoulder,SO BIG!It seemed impossible for something so quick and agile to be that big."HHHHHIIIFFFFFFSSSSSS"he let out a low tiger like hiss.I gingerly put my trembling hand on his flank and acquired him.then i put my hand by his ear and scratched him behind the ear."good kitty"I said in a voice i usually reserve for my cat.then i started to morph,the tiger jumped back in horror,and began to run.I finished morphing and took off.Damn that was close.   
Now to find.......what,a LION was walking below me,David of coarse. I landed behind him and demorphed then remorphed.heh,LOSER>i yelled in thought speak ,david started to turn.i was on him in a flash.WHAM!WHAM!WHAM!I hit him three times in a row then I jumped at him and knocked him over "HHHHHHHHHURRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"I roared in triumph then I sunk my teeth through his mane and got to the arteries,WHAM!I didn't see that blow coming.I got knocked away.We started to circle eachother.who are you>david asked   
Ben> i answered then lunged at him and caught him in the rips with my claws."ROHUROAR"he could barley breath now.I moved my teeth to his arteries and sunk them in,and ripped."rrrraa"he said feebely.I walked away.He would die from blood loss.by>i said as i walked my huge but agile body away.cool.my first battle.i kicked ass man,but why was david on the street.oh well i'm tired i thought as i flew into my room,demorphed and went to bed. 

AX:   
ah,that was very brave prince jake>i commented on the story ben told us of the night before   
"but it was still stupid"prince jake said   
"so i got rid of him didn't I"Ben said   
"we don't no that,maybe he demorphed in time to...."   
but ben cut him off"jake he is dead,D-E-A-D,DEAD"   
it is highly unlikely that he lived Prince jake>i said truthfully   
"where is Diane anyway"prince jake said   
"uh,probably grounded"ben replied   
"why"   
" Because her parents probably saw her torn dress"   
"Why was her dress tor-"for some reason marco stopped in mid-sentance"oh,duh"   
i do not understand>i said   
"i'll explain it to you when you're older Ax"marco said,this frustrated me because i was as old as they were,why should i not no.   
Then we herd a voice"hi guys"erik the chee   
eriks here>tobias said   
"guys we have a problem"erik said   
"what"cassie asked   
"well the yeerks found the pemalite krstal "silence for so long.then ben said   
"how do we get it back"   
"same way"silence again   
"how did you get it back last time"ben asked,we explained   
"holy shit,you died"   
yes>i said 

* * * 

We flew toward the matcom building.   
why don't we morph fly and fly down the pipe>ben said   
actually that probably would work better than the spider/cockroach thing jake>cassie said   
yes it would work better prince jake>i admitted   
okay we will fly instead>prince jake said.At this point we reached the matcom building and started to remorph to fly.The trip to the dark room was smooth,no interruptions.   
Then,as last time we morphed Bats except for Ben,he would morph a screech owl and take the crystal back then.......we would find some way to get it back.I had that faith in my prince.We reached the crystal and Ben grabbed it in his talons.   
Damn>he said   
what>Rachel asked   
It woun't fit through the wires>he answered.Silence.Then-   
well looks like we fight it out>Cassie said grimly   
okay,look everyone strongest fight morphs,no elephants,yet,Tobias when we get to _the room_ go get the free Hork-Bajir and morph elephant bring them here to help fight,then maybe we can win,Ax don't morph you have to hold the crystal.everyone got that>Prince Jake said.We started to de and re-morph.When we were done we were quit the fighting force.Two tigers,a grizzly bear,two polar bears,a hawk,a komodo dragon, and me.We charged.out the door. **WAAAHHHHHHH! WAAAHHHHHHH!**The siren anonced.As we reached the room we fought in last time I felt my body tense up,what if we lose,I couldn't get the thought out of my head.   
Ax,please get the door>I'm not sure who said it I was to tense.FFFWWWWAAAAPPPPP!I let out the longest strike I ever have and and the door split right down the middle.TTTSSSEWWW! TTTTSSSEEWWW!We were greeted by humans and hork-bajir firing dracon beams.I held up the crystal.The firing stopped abruptly and i got a look at the seen,at least thirty-five hork bajir,and at least Fifteen taxxons,and twelve human controllers stood there.PA-SHISS!Glass broke.Tobias went to get the hork-bajir colony.Could we possibly win?   
"attack!"the leader yelled and the hork-bajir rushed at us.FWAPP!a hork-bajir head went rolling.Wham!WHAM!two blows hit me the first weak the second knocked me over.SWISH!   
Another blow barely missed.BAM!A kick got me in the chest."SSSEEEEERRRRRRRIIIIIYYYYYYY!"a taxxon wailed and fell atop me. FWAAPP!FWAAPP!FWAAPP!The taxxon fell apart but a hork-bajir was on me in a flash.WHAM!My chest was cut.   
away>i yelled at the hork-bajir.FWAAPP!He fell back,bleeding heavily out of his side.FWAAPP!another strike to finish him off.   
ahhhhhhhhhhhh!> I saw marco falling backwards.I ran the short distance and......FWAAPP!i knocked marco's pursuer away.   
Thanks ax>marco said   
you are welcome>i responded   
BOOM!An elephant burst through the glass wall followed by hork-bajir.The Calvary had arrived. 

Toby Hamme:   
I looked over the bark,making sure it was clean when i suddenly "heard"tobias.   
Toby,organize the hork-bajir we need your help>I didn't ask questions,I just organized the hork-bajir.   
"what now"i asked tobias   
Fallow me>He started to morph.When he fineshed he was an elephant.c'mon> he yelled.We went to the edge of the valley and out,stay on my right> Tobias warned,we did.   


* * * 

We reached the building.Tobias reared back and smashed into the glass,BOOM!We were in. Slash!SLASH!**SLASH!**Three blows hit my father.I jumped on the controller who did it and jammed my wrist blades into his spine."SSSEEEERRRIIIYYYYYY!"a taxxon lunged at me.SLASH! i cut him open.Then a large male controller jumped me.   
"AAARRRRRGGGG!"iyelled trying to knock him off.FWAPP!FWAAPP!FWAAPP!His head went rolling.   
"thank you aximili"i said.   
you are welcome>he said   
"look out" I yelled as I Stopped a hork-bajir controller from cutting aximili's head off.   
Thank you> he said and then galloped away to help cassie.we were wining the battle!Easily!   
"no"the human controller in charge said,then he raised his weapon"die andalite"he was aiming at aximili.I moved as fast as i could,then..........SLASH! I hit the controller right before he shot.   
Thank you again>aximili saidThe remaning humans controllers and the remaning hork-bajir controller ran.   


* * * 

The free hork-bajir went to the valley,but i was told to go to the Barn.   
toby,I have disscussed this with the others,we want you to join us,become an animorph,have ability to become any creature you can touch what do you say?>aximili said   
"A,sure"i responded   
place your hand on the side closest to you>i did there was a flash of light and then it was done.   
"so thats all"i said   
yes>aximili saidnow we must hide the pemalite crystal>   


**_TO BE CONTINUED._**   
  



End file.
